story of an socially awkward vampire
by crushed pieces of my heart
Summary: What if claire was a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up fresh as a daisy well, her hair begged to differ. She got up took out her usual toiletries and walked to the bathroom. inspecting her hair she fluffed it out then took a shower.

After taking her shower she dressed in jeans, a top that desperately needed washing and some scuffed up sneakers. After all she didn't need to dress up for Myrin. Claire stalked down the stairs straight into the kitchen,where eve and Shane were bickering over comic book characters.

Eve looked up wide eyed and opened her mouth but shane blurted out his question first

"Isn't Wonder Woman, Superman in a corset and extremely short shorts" Shane asked with that look he gave Claire when he wanted her to come to his side.  
Eve called his side the dark side

Claire paused to think. _Wonder woman was strong like superman but she had a rope superman didn't and superman could be opposed b krytonite and Wonder woman,well nothing could bring her down_.

"Well kind of"Claire said cringing knowing what was coming. Eves shrieking and Shane smug face

"No" then Eve shrieking became excited and Shane smugness was wiped completely off his face

Shane got up and wrapped his arms around me I couldn't help but melt in his arms

"I thought we had something" he asked

"we do-I have to go" i said rushing out the door

As I as walking two parts of my body starting aching. My teeth because I got partial braces. My stomach because of my skipped breakfast.

I can hear my mother now _Breakfast is the most important meal of the day never skip it_

I sped up my walking when i caught site of the day house. Grandma day wasn't out but i saw her wrinkled hand pull back the curtain and then her ageing face smiling

I smiled back

When I got to myrins i saw that he had the door bolted Groaning I walked to the secret door that had steps leading to myrins lab

Myrin was busy as a bee when i got to the lab

he was skimming through a book when he stopped and acknowledged my presence

"Ah Claire thank you for coming" Myin said walking over to the new installed lab table and perched his elbow on it.

"well' you asked i came"I said smiling unsure Myrin still wavered in and out of sanity even with bishops blood

"did you do your homework"He asked his face clearly stating he wanted my answer to be yes

"what homework" I answered his question with question . Myrin usually didn't like that

"Oh. well"Myrin said leafing back throught the book he was skimming through when i first walked in

_OH Well something is ,wrong very wrong_

"Myrin are you okay" I asked

"yes" myrin said smiling .

_Okay that's creepy_

"well, we just have to work on the jelly" myrin said twirling in the middle of the room. _Jelly?_

"jelly" i said but, it came out more as a question. "Myrin are you okay" i asked again

then myrin suddenly in my face i inched back a little and asked again

"Myrin are you-"

I didn't get to finish my repeated question. Then myrins fangs came down. Then a searing pain. Then

Everything was black. Dark. I woke for the second time today on the floor and myrin was no one where to be found .

When I sat up i was hungrier than when I left the Glass house.

Since I couldn't find mryin i started back home when I i got a few blocks away from the glass house I heard a car coming. It wasn't strange for me to hear a car but the fact is that the car wasn't

even in site yet. Well not human site .

In matter of seconds Hans and Gretchen was sitting right beside her in their idling cop car

"well,Well. Claire Danvers, walking out late how bold of you." Gretchen said from the passenger side Hans laughed slightly from the drivers seat

"yeah well im a block away" I said but i felt like i had a fever

Gretchen leaned out the window and said "why don't you climb'-" but she didn't finish so i decided to say something

"what cat got your tongue?" i said smirking but i kept walking and tey drove along with my pace.

"No!" gretchen yelled in defense but she was still gawking at me but, then I got worried thinking maybe i have a pimple.

Hans then peeked around Gretchen and his eyes widened too, like Gretchen's had before she got all defensive.

"Who changed you"Hans asked Claire was about to ask what they were talking about but then they got a call about a armed robbery and took off

Claire walked the rest of the way home. Climbing up the walk way and shut the door, with skill that she could only imitate from Eve.

"I'm home" Claire yelled but no one answered

Claire's unnatural hunger came again and she remembered that she was hungry. Claire seemed to eat all of Shane's left over chili . Which was but her hunger was allot

Her hunger was still unsatisfied so he trudged upstairs decided to take a shower and when she got out she wiped the mirror look at herself but, when Claire wiped the mist away she saw nothing as if her were playing a trick on her. Rubbing her eyes thinking she was just exhausted and blinking before she actually looked again.

To Claire's horror she still couldn't she her reflection.

Panicking fleeing to her room she paced her hunger was weird to her. she hadn't this hungry since the time she was locked out the her old house and she went without breakfast adn lunch.

WAS the important meal of the day. but, Claire was smarter to know that it wasn't that

Checking to see if anyone was there she snuck into the kitchen as if she had to. and Went to the fridge and took out the bottle, that she always convinced herself was tomato juice and drunk.

Claire drunk the whole bottle and the next one and the next. then her hunger was finally gone. she as never so happy to drink blood in her life, well it was the first.

Then Claire jumped when she heard the laughter of her roommates as the walked in the door

"hey Claire bear what you doin'"Eve said placing the groceries she had on the table

Claire wiped her mouth and cringed when she saw the blood on her hand

"oh nothing just hanging out" I said slouching against the fridge

"with Michael special bottle eve said cocking her head to the side then she eyed me sucpicoulsy .

Then i realized one thing she had a look that i didn't want. I like looking through microscopes but i didn't like being under them.

Eve began to speak then the boys came thought the door rough housing.

Shane stopped and came over to kiss me. He looked disgusted then he smiled. then that smile was soon wiped away

"are you OK Claire. you look paler than usual" Shane said then Michael and eve looked at me closer too.

"yeah you do are you sick"Michael asked look as caring as ever

then i started fake coughing which hurt

"yeah. im sick. I'm tired I'm going to sleep" Claire ran to her bedroom

Claire lay awake in her room that night then she realized she was a vampire .

And she thought it was her skipped breakfast


	2. the jig is up

Claire woke up to the smell of something like frying. "oh bacon" Claire sat up but then noticed the sizzling was far too close to ear shot. Claire looked down to see her upper arm was literally baking.

Screaming Claire hopped up ad closed the curtain she had left open yesterday morning. Then all of a sudden her door started rattling. She opened the door to see Michael standing there looking as feverishly as  
She may have yesterday.

"Have you seen my uh- drink?" Michael asked his golden locks fallen over his eyes, I blushed  
"No"I said looking away to hide my guilt. Michael peered at me closely before turning away whilst he was walking he stopped and paused  
"Are you sure your gonna be okay?"He asked i could almost see the care in his face  
"yes" I answered cradling the door as I rocked back and fourth on my heels

Once Michael left I closed my door. Getting dressed was a challenge I knew i couldn't just go outside. So I opted to stay Inside. While I was eating a bagel ,Shane came padding down the stairs.

"hey" I greeted in mid bite Shane grunted. His usual morning greeting. Shane plopped down and took control of the television.  
Shane taking control of the TV as him playing video games for max hours. Eve came walking down the stairs but hr Mary Jane plat from  
made her more of stopping down the stairs.

"hello my fellow housemates"Eve said beaming a little to much

"hey" I said as chirpy as I could only to match hers

"hey"Shane yawned

"I can't eat or talk I got to motor to the campus" Eve said

"work" Shane and I chorused

"yes . unfortunately my car in without gas- Shane" Eve said grabbing her skull purse and headed to the door

"we'll come with you"Shane said putting on the shoes that were sprawled on the floor from last night.

"we?" I asked

"yes we" Shane said about to grab my arm

"but I don't need to go to school today"I Said lieing through my teeth ._my fanged teeth_

"you said you had a test today and you'd kill yourself if you missed it. that's why I hid all the razors"eve said crossing her arms

"okay. I just have to get something" I ran to the closet grabbing a hello kitty umbrella

"okay an umbrella and why is it hello kitty"Shane asked

"it's what my parent threw at me when they kicked my out"Eve said blushing Shane and I started laughing

"But really. why and umbrella" Shane asked raising one eyebrow

"uh i had a dream where god gave me and umbrella. so I"m guessing that I need on today." I said hoping they would buy it

As we were walking we passed by common grounds and Oliver was giving us that creepy look like your teacher when they smile at you

Then his look completely changed to him down right staring at us. no ME.

"not to be mean to the deceased but really you look like Michael" Eve said smirking

"was Michael ever alive"Shane asked

"yes" eve said in defense

while eve and Shane were bickering like always i looked back towards common grounds and Oliver was outside now looking right at me.

walking on campus no one paid attention to me as usual. in class the teacher cast me glances every now and then but, shook his head as if he were seeing things. Walking through the darkened hallway I realized since i was a vampire I'd have to hide in the Shadow's like Micheal did when he was half human. _well Michael didn't really hide he floated in the air._I was okay with hiding in the Shadow at least i wouldn't get sun burn . _OK now I could literally get burned by the sun ha. sun burn. burned by the sun._ i laughed at my thoughts. _Hide in the shadows._Hm I'm okay with that then i heard foot steps to perky to be just anyone _Monica._Forget hiding in the shadows all my eternal life I'd have to hide in the shadows under the stair case to save it.

Once I got Under the stair case I felt someone behind me I almost screamed . I turned around and it was the Dragon lady her bee hive was drooping and her cigarette was behind her ear.

"what are you doing" I Whispered

"what do you think I'm doing, she scares me too" the dragon lady said looking terrified but, her twee-zed eyebrows added more. Making her look over dramatic. Next thing i know the dragon lady pushes me out right in front of Monica

_What happens to the vampire grace when a 17 year teen girl like Claire gets it nothing. _Claire thought when she stumbled in front of Monica

"watch it" Monica said in the tone when she didn't know it was me

"sorry"i said with my head and i tried to a 180 around here but she grabbed my arm and sling me towards here

"so I heard"Monica said growling "what are you talking about" I said trying to play dumb but this made Monica madder

"what make you so special. your probably just a lab rat" Monica said sneering

"you know what"I said straightening up

"what" Monica said towering over me

"I'M stronger than you and faster so if you try to kick my ass I can run away faster than you can blink. " Claire said smirking thinking that being a vamp wasn't so bad after all.

"oh really" Monica said stepping closer to me and I backed away gagging "whats wrong with you freak?" she asked enraged

"your perfume is so strong and it smells like a bag of armpits"I said laughing I knew that would make her mad

"what did you just say" Monica gritted

"What are you so mad about. its what you put on your body" Claire said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

all of a sudden Monica threw her manicured claw like hand at me and i caught it

_No this cant be right. I caught her fist, what, oh I did because its in my hand. oh. she looks confused. I wish I had my phone_

"let go freak"Monica struggled to get my hand off but I had power that I didn't have before but if I didn't let go I would have shattered her hand but I liked the sound of that

I let go and Monica fell to the floor like a weak magnet you tried to put on your fridge

"so wait. let me get this straight you catch her hand and then what" Shane said sitting at the table in the coffee shop smiling

"then i just let her go"I said sipping my late but then it came my hunger

"yeah- why are you looking at me like that"Shane asked

"because i could eat you" I said leaning towards him sniffing the air

"okay that's kinky and creepy"Shane said as eve came flouncy to the table "I'm on my break dish i saw Shane looking like a kid in a candy shop" eve said setting her apron aside

"Claire when all the haunting of molly Hartley on Monica"Shane said beaming as if he couldn't be happier

"yeah, good for you Claire bear you stood up for yourself"eve said clapping drawing the attention of the underclassmen sitting across from us

"yeah released a can of whoop ass and Monica apparently ran away like a sick puppy"Shane said

"Monica running away"eve raised an eyebrow

"I know i thought she was over_ where are you going"Shane asked as i fled the scene of what seemed to be a teen movie

when i got out to the quad I searched the crowd looking but for what i didn't know . I saw a bean pole looking boy slinky around with a flute so I looked around to see if any one was looking then I realized I was hunting. I followed the boy around the corner walking silently I noticed that my foot steps got more quietly as the days passed. The way I walked would make any drama teacher applaud. Before the pimpled face boy knew I was behind hm I tackled him from behind

"oh god, if you want my money. here" then the boy shoved a quarter my way _A quarter_

_"_A quarter" Claire snatched the quarter if she was sane she wouldn't believe what she was doing but she wa so hungry.

"its what you want don't you" he asked trying to crawl out from under me

"NO! but you do have something that i want its warm and run though your veins" Claire said licking the boys wrist

"whats that"the boy said losing all common sense in his fright

"your blood what else"Claire rolled her eyes she didn't have time someone could walk in any time

"vampire"the boy gasped

"gasp vampire" I said sarcastically

"are you gonna turn me i heard that their is not enough of you" the boy said as he squirmed

"NO! I said i want your blood don't make me sound like Dracula. Besides i cant the braces on my fangs keep me from doing so" I said going in for the kill or the bite

"but-" the boy said

"shut up this. wont hurt a bit" I said sinking my teeth in his neck his blood tasted so good the feeling was orgasmic _though i haven't had one don't go telling people_

I feel the boy go almost completely limp but i couldn't stop until it was gone my hunger that is. I stopped because I heard foot steps

"get up"i whispered in the boys ear weirdly seductively at the sound of my voice he woke then he almost screamed but I covered his mouth and told him to get out of here. I ran through the quad rubbing my mouth off as I walked ferociously.

Eve was back behind the counter and Shane was off walking into the bathroom so I went up to the counter to get another drink _of coffee not blood_

"hey whats on your mouth it looks like blood"eve said with her worried face

"Blood" I asked shit. _shit_since Ive changed I became a potty mouth Id have to wash my mouth out with soap since my mother wasnt here to do it.

"yes"eve said as she handed a frat boy his bagel

"oh I bit my lip not biggie"I said and eve frowned "what" I asked

"your voice" she simply said

"what about it"i asked worried

"its so velvety like smooth almost seductive its weird stop it." eve said putting a tea bag into a professors drink

"I haven't heard difference"I said shrugging

"your probably hitting a growth spurt and you voice is some how Incorporated into it"eve said "weirdly" she finished after our little chat i sat down and Shane joined me again saying he had to take a leak. I don't care human or not that's still nasty to hear. Eve ended her sift and we walked home after a long day I climbed the stairs but i wasn't tired but i still lopped down on my bed

I sat straight up sensing someone in the room when i looked in the left corner i saw Michael

"i knew it" he said turning on the lamp that was sitting by him

"knew what" I asked

"how could you have possibly seen me" He asked

"I just did" I lied_gosh I'm becoming a potty mouth and a liar._

"no you didn't so did you ask Amelie"Michael said standing up

"no wait i don't know what you re talking about" I said trying to doge a bullet I just couldn't doge

"you may not know what im talking about but i know what you are now."michael said in a low voice

"whats that" I said and eve walked by looking in as she went into the bathroom so Michael closed the door

"a creature of the night"He said

"what" I laughed at him

"A vampire" Michael deadpanned

Well the jig is up_ha jig oh wait, that's not funny. damn._


	3. Cliffhanger

Sorry for my grammatical errors and thank you for the comments) : )

* * *

Mryin flew across the lab . What did you think that Michael would let the conversation go smoothly like this _or roughly :_

Michael asked a simple question once the coast was cleared in the house

"who changed you" he asked his arms crossed like very much like an adult

"Mryin but he didn't mean to" I said cringing

"I told you going back to him was dangerous"Michael said getting to his boiling point

"yeah but, I work for him " I said sitting back in my chair my feet just grazing the floor

"look what hes done this is unfix-able" Michael said

"Amelie-" I couldn't finish what id tried to say

"yes Amelie got you into this working for a crazy fool" Michael said raising his voice

"the vampires were going to die"I said

"good then we wouldn't be like this"Michael said pointing in between us

"for your information I got myself into this I wanted to help Shane from his dumb deal with Brandon. Also

everybody else in this crappy town" I said hopping to my feet i could feel my blood boiling and my fangs come down

Michael look alarmed but looked as if he kept his cool

"retract the fangs " Michael said coolly

"no" I said my hands on the table and Michael's face turned hard

"hell no. I'm not having miss I'm a vampire and i can do what ever i want." Michale said grabbing his keys

"where are you going"I asked confused

"all I know is your coming with me"Michael said looking over his shoulder.

Michael drove in what seemed a light year to what he called the bat cave _Myrins lab_

He then bust the bolt and then leads us to:

Myrin picked him self up

"what are you doing you fool"Myrin said brushing himself off

"look what you did" MIchael said pointing at me as if i weer some freak at a circus _the pasty looking teen that never aged dun dun dun duuuun_

"oh I see" Myrin said hanging his head in true shame of all the times he was well not a good boss , friend he did save my life from a crazy machine.

"_Oh I see._I see that her life is ruined."Michael said roaring like a bad storm

"it's not that bad i mean you one"I spoke up but they didn't seem to hear me

"I couldn't wouldn't do that it was the sickness believe me I am only half have cured. it will take just a little for me to get better"myrin said almost pleading.  
It made want to kill miahcel . He was acting like a idiot . a bully

"it only take a little to walk out that door and never come back" Michael said as if it were he to say the final word and he tuned to walk away

"I'M not going hes my boss. my friend" I said not fearing what Michael would say one bit

"come on Claire. we will discuss this in private" he said walking up the stairs back to the car

"I'm sorry it wasn't me that day"Myrin said his eyes watering _watering?_

"i know. and I'm sorry"I said i knew he wouldn't know why but still

"why I bit you. I bit you and now your what I never wanted to be either" Myrin admitted

"you didnt" I asked surprised but i knew michael was waitng so i had to end it "I have to go" I said

"something will be on your dresser"Myrin called after me as i walked out then in a quiet shaky voice he said "I'm sorry" with my heart aching I left Myrin in what I knew shambles.

When we got back shane was glued to the tv screen and eve was still at work I ran up stairs to avoid any lectures.

scanning the room for anything that wasn't there when i left. My eyes landed on a velvet box wrapped in a ribbon and a note.

_Dear Claire,_

_I never meant to hurt you but, you know what the hunger is now and my illness,  
those combined isn't very good your a walking example. I am still very sorry  
This ring will make up for it.  
Amelie when she finds out will have my head.  
This is a special ring. A powerful ring It protect you against what the sun can do to us.  
I don't want you walking around with an umbrella ,when it isn't raining you look foolish_

_P.S I am very and truly sorry._

My heart still ached at what Myrin could be going through right now. I opened the book and it was a gold ring with a gem i couldn't identify in it I decided to put it on to get used to it  
It fit like a glove just like the gold bracelet Amelie donned on my when I became her I don't know _servant? is that what you call it_

When I thought about it it all work well . with the ring I wouldn't have to walk around with an umbrella but I did wonder how Myrin pulled off making such a ring.  
A soft knock on my door woke me up out of my thoughts.

Eve poker her head in and smiled

"hey dinner is ready" she said and walked away

Dinner went as usual but their was tension between me and Michael and you could see it.

"So how are you Michael"shane asked clearly not liking the look Micheal was giving me

"never been better"he said putting a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth

"I saw Monica in the shop today she had her arm in a cast and she made everyone pity her" Eve rolled her eyes

"good"Shane said now smiling

"But the day is blah after we found out that a boy was attacked . they wont handle it like they should they scold who ever did it." Eve said poking at her meatball

Michael looked at me and I looked right back then he opened his mouth in astonishment then closed

"I didn't know vamps could walk the campus"Shane said

"will you think Claire knew vamps were real until she came here" Michael put in still giving me that look

"yeah they said it looked like a newbie but they said it was impossible because the only ones who could turn people are too sick." Eve said taking a sip of her water

"I'm feeling tired" I asid feeling guiltly as they talked about the boy

the next morning I dodged going to the secret room, to talk to Michael. I dressed in something comfortable and walked out the door. _Yes I had the ring on. Im not stupid or crazy cough. Monica_

As I as walking to Myrins lab a limousine came to a stop right beside me. I knew the only person to have a limo was Amelie.

Then below and behold Amelie rolled down her window and said

"Lets take a ride"

* * *

Cliffhanger. I Know ,I was tired. sorry .I will continue tommorow two chapters up hopefully :)


	4. Crazy Amelie

The car ride was cold and Amelie said nothing for the first few minutes

"You have obtained extreme power" Amelie said at once

"UM like the power you have"I asked looking around the fancy limo the last time i was in a limo I'd almost been killed

"heavens no. like strength, you can over power mere mortals whom you used to be"Amelie said crossing her delicate fingers

"oh" I said thinking about the time with Monica_ If I could ave smashed that hand of hers_

"You also Claire. You know that being one of us is a challenge. few things can hurt us but one is was mortal need" Amelie said looking out her window

I took the time to study her. She was in her traditional white suit dress but, she still had one of the scars from the night in the grave yard. I felt the same chills i felt the night of her helpless phase. I wondered if she was still in that phase. I wouldn't dare ask her about it. Amelie appeared to be strong but the death of Sam made her weak weaker than she already was with the illness. That's why she isolated Sam she didn't want love to weaken her but, in the end it did. In the end she tried to commit suicide. Who knew vamps could do that. I knew everything I thought to be know about vampires. They burned in the sun light. holy water irritated them, burned them. silver hurt them. Badly. Amelie exhibit a. and stake hurt them but then that turned out to be false. One thing for sure I thought i knew vampires were NOT Real. But there are always room for change and I seemed to have a lot of room.

"Though you already have protection against the sun don't you"Amelie said turning her gaze towards me

"the ring, you mean,right" I said sitting up in the seat making it squeak Amelie giggled

"Oh your funny"she laughed the sound like Mozart

"Amelie" I said uncomfortable by her laughter

"yes" Amelie said smiling humor in her eyes "weren't you talking about the ring?" I asked

"yes the ring myrin gave you. Is very powerful the sun can never hurt you" Amelie said "Claire why would you want to be a vampire"Amelie asked

"uh I didn't myrin"I said

"just bit you"Amelie said as it started to rain outside her window

"yeah but i guess being a vampire is fun"I said shrugging then Amelie was suddenly in my face and my heart started to beat faster than it ever could .

"there is nothing fun about being a cold devilish creature. you'll never love again, you'll never be normal. nothing. your just here taking up unnecessary space on earth"Amelie said shaking me so hard I thought it would rattle my brain. I never knew Amelie thought of herself that way

"I never knew you felt that way" I said as she shook me a little more making it sound like i was talking into a fan

"well now you know"Amelie said straightening up like nothing ever happened

"im sorry you didnt have the life you wanted when you were an actual human" I said

"I am grateful that i get to live as long as I am" Amelie said looking out the window

I nodded because what else do you do when someone says that they hated the way they lived for centuries

"I need you to spy on Oliver for me" Amelie

_Spy on oliver. Is te crazy_

* * *

sorry I Know the chapter was short I just needed a chapter up.


	5. Chapter 5

" I need you to spy on Oliver" Amelie said as if you could bring that up in everyday conversation

"What" I asked but I also screamed it

"Oliver has always been shady but, I think hes planning something" Amelie said pursing her lips

"maybe hes planning your birthday" Claire said not wanting to spy on Oliver or even spend time with him

"highly unlikely" Amelie said but, their was humor in her eyes _is everything funny to her nowadays_"You will need to be taught to be a spy, I Will not let you go in and just be all willy nilly" Amelie said

"they teach vampires to be spies" I asked as we turned an unfamiliar corner

"yes i ave a secret agency. It's where i got my guards but, I'm not very fond of them sometimes"Amelie said as they came to a stop.

The limo driver came around to open Amelie's door then mine. The limo driver was also a vampire but he looked ghostly like you could stick you hand right through him. He wore a suit to big for him and his hair was translucent fluff like elderly old people. He had a kind face but it showed traces of sadness. He gave me a helping hand out the limo.

Looking around to see where we were but i didn't recognize any of it. Everything seemed so bland like someone messed up. as if they didn't like the color then they dumped white paint on everything. Stores looked like something out of a 50's movie and the buildings were lined up perfectly. the streets were cobbled stone but, i didn't seemed to have felt the bumpiness like i should have had. it looked like a cystalized, white out world. Amelie cleared her throat and jolted me out of my thoughts

"we must go in claire"she said aking me by my arm.

walking up the steps our footsteps echoed and pounded in my ears. A bell rang as Amelie opened the door no, it was more of a toneless beep. Inside the building was worse than what outside of it was. It was like a Insane asylum everything was white. Even the employees wore white but maybe this was a insane asylum. Passing a windowed room . An man was rocking back and fourth sucking his thumb shielding himself from two men both in white who had the biggest needles in the world in their hands. passing another window i peered in and nothing was there. Nothing. Then this sick bony pale woman threw herself on the glass chocking and gasping. Literally out of nowhere. Claire screamed.

"clam down there is nothing t be afraid of"Amelie said like a mother when your afraid of the dark

"what is this place"I said panting walking faster to get away from the woman.

"the building is divided into two sections we're in the morganville correctional facility"Amelie said entering a gray solid door and she stopped waiting for me

"you mean insane asylum" I said as I follwed her through the door

"well, yes" Amelie said unsure "I don,t wish to call it that but, if that is the way you'll understand it"

once again we passed a windowed room but there was a girl. A little girl. The little girl had a fragile watery smile. Her hair was down and it was extremely curly, and she was wearing a patient robe and she was just sitting there holding a teddy bear. The teddy bear she held had one eye and the thread it had for a smile was coming undone and it was filthy but the little girl held onto the bear as if he life depended on it or she just loved it.

"who is that. She looks harmless" I said almost cooing Amelie stopped her brisk walk to stop and look at to what i was telling her about

"that's no one come along" she said walking again but, I knew something was up the little girls face suddenly got brighter and Amelie's eyes took on that motherly instinct as if she was looking out for the girl.

"she seems to know you" I said doing a jogg behind her

"really I didn't notice"Amelie said pushing a button and shoving through the door

the room we entered was full with colors, Dark rich colors. classical like from Al Capone's time. there were other vampires in the room but they were all doing other things. A woman with red hair talking to another vampire. When she noticed me she smiled , I smiled back

"that's what we call smooth operator"Amelie chuckled

"will I be smooth operating"I giggled

"yes. Oliver is- whatever come on"Amelie shook her head and took me over to another vampire who was standing alone sipping coffee

He had green eyes and blond hair and it was a messy mop and it covered his eyes he almost looked like Micheal but he was beyond Michael's beauty he was the stars and their beauty the heavens and all it loveliness. I was star struck but without the celebrity

"Claire this is sydney" Amelie introduced us

"Garth. I prefer Garth" He said standing up he was probably just and inch shorter than Shane but not as muscular but he pulled it off

"Im claire. are we going to be smooth operating" I said and he smiled trying to control his laughter _Oh god he has dimples_

"yes" he said

"Amelie-"I started but then she was across the room talking to someone else

"shall we began" Garth said sliding out a chair for me

"okay im ready"I said ready to learn anything

"first lean in on the table"Garth said leaning as he leaned in I did too. "then look them in the eye he said and we looked each other in the eyes I noticed how gorgeous his eyes were like liquid diamonds.

"then speak low but not so low you want them to hear you"he said and spoke something "love is like thousands of violens playing against an august gust but,  
it falls on deaf ears never to be heard." He said looking me right in the eyes

"did you make that up yourself"I asked still star struck _again with out the celebrity_

"yes I used to be a poet before i was you know" Garth mimed fangs just like eve would

"when were you fanged" I asked wanting to know him people need friends in a town like ths

"it wasn't a long time ago" Garth said shifting his eyes around the room

"when" Claire pushed

"it was in 1995. spoken word night , I knew the place was a little off but, I went to do a poem anyway. I went into the back room and then there the club owner was and he attacked me."he said looking down at the table

"Then what" Claire asked

"then the next morning I woke up some how in my apartment. beer cans were strewn everywhere I knew my friend threw a party but I looked in the mirror and my reflection. I didn't see myself" Garth said loosening up telling me everything

"yeah when I found out i thought I was going crazy" I laughed

"yeah. I freaked then I went about my day like normal. My girlfriend she was obsessed with witchcraft and she just spazzed when she saw me and she screamed

"vampire" and then we never spoke again" garth said looking up

"did you believe what she said" I asked

"no. but then I came here on accident . My car broke down right outside of city limits and then Sam he accepted me and then I came to realization and now I am proudly a vamp" he said

I looked at him knowing he wasn't telling the truth about him coming to terms

"well, I'm still coping with it but hey your new to this . fresh meat. you seem fine"Garth said I knew that he knew that we were way off what we were supposed to be doing

"Sam you said. Sam glass"I asked Sam was nice but never knew he knew a lot of people. _Allot of people._

"yeah you know him. I haven't seen him in a while I should talk to him" Garth said _oh god. Garth doesn't know. he seems so nice, I don't want to hurt him with the news._

_"_yeah. He saved me from something and he was my friends uncle" I said playing on thin ice

"yeah he was always the hero"Garth said smiling

"I hate to be the barer of bad news but . Garth Sam is. Sam is"I stuttered

"Sam's what"Garth said he was on the edge of his chair _literally_

"Sam is dead. he died when bishop came to town." I said hanging my head down gosh why did everything land on my shoulders. god my shoulders are small, put stuff on other peoples shoulders.  
Mine hurt for now.

"oh that's wow"Garth said sinking back into his chair

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to talk to him before he passed" I said

"yeah well this place is gonna be closed up. so lets go" Garth said grabbing his jacket

he led me through the building through the insane asylum which gave me the Hebe jeebz and i saw that same little girl when we went through the hall

Garth unlocked his car. It was car that you would see in a 70's movie i tried to figure out which movie i might have seen it in but I couldn't put my finger on it

"its an Mercury comet 63' like the one in the show the chick with the blond curly. she like that blond dude but she with that other dude" Garth said climbing in

I got into the car as well.

"what are you talking about" I laughed

"one tree hill. yeah that show"he said putting the keys into the ignition

"oh yeah, I follow that show. Too bad its been on for like eight years, and im just watching the first season." I giggled

"burn"garth said driving off

I looked over at Garth it had been a while since i told him the directions to the glass house and he looked pretty sad I could tell that he was broken up about the Sam thing. so I tried to spark up some talk before he dropped me off we were only three minutes away from the house.

"so how old are you. or were you when you got bitten"I asked

"16, I was a big 16 year old though well all guys are aren't they"he said trying to smile but it wasn't working for him.

"oh, well did you ask them to replace to windows in here to the vamp tint" i asked when we were right out side to house

"yeah with a please and thank you" Garth said with a watery smile

"again I'm sorry about the news I had to tell you" I said getting out the car slamming the door running yo the house I saw eve peeking he head out the window

I closed the door and got ambushed

"who was that where were you all day I haven't talked to you in hours"eve said without stopping

"I had a run in with Amelie, then she took me somewhere that's all." I said I noticed that Shane and Michael weren't home i went upstairs.

Eve followed me.

"okay you haven't answered the who was that question." eve said

"no one"I said laying in bed and i got out my laptop and got on the Internet

"oh god"eve said covering her mouth and she plopped in the chair Michael sat in when he accused me of being a vampire

okay he was right but, what the hell. What would you do when someone is in your room in the middle of the night. shouting vampire wouldn't, you play dumb. okay you might beat them up but, im claire think about it. yeah.

_"_what" I looked up from the email my mother had sent me. telling me about how the were living and if I were okay.

"you're cheating on him with that fine hunk of man" Eve said wide eyed

"no im not" I jumped up _what is she thinking_

_"_I cant believe it. when you left at the shop you saw that boy didn't you and you were with him all day weren't you. oh Claire bear you cant cheat on Shane"eve said shaking me

"I'm not cheating on him" I said

"you sure"eve said calming down

"yes"I said assuring her then speak of the devil Shane came in "what are you girls talking about" Shane sat down on my bed taking me with him

"im not a girl. I'm a woman"eve said hands on her hips then we eyed her

"okay young woman, ill be 19 soon gosh i feel like Claire when she had to ill be 17 soon" eve said stalking out the room

"so you were gone all day"Shane said kissing the top of my head "yeah" I said placing a kiss in his lips

"why"Shane asked

"Amelie"I simply said anything can mean that

"what did she want blood donation"he said trying to bite my neck I giggled and pushed him away a little to hard. "gosh Claire been hitting the gym lately" Shane said trying not t show that I pushed him hard.

"sorry and no she wanted to talk"I said climbing out of bed and changing into a shirt.

I knew Shane was watching me I always called him a perv when he did it but, in reality I liked it

"perv"I said hopping back into the bed

"yeah ,yeah. go to sleep munchkin"he said kissing my head i turned off the lamp and fell asleep in Shane's arm

I thought about Garth before a completely went to sleep I felt sorry for him. Then I just thought about _Garth Garth _

I sighed and fell asleep completely

god gives us people as seasons and Garth may just be an year or a decade. Good night morganville at least im the only one to say it.


	6. score

Today was a wake up call._ I really am a vampire_. The reason I say this is because when I stepped out of the shower , I couldn't see myself.  
When I brushed my teeth I felt two specific ones only. two pointed teeth. As I brushed my hair my phone rang. I answered it and a familiar voice filled the speaker.

"Claire, we have a quick session before you go see Oliver." My face sh ruched up before I gained full recognition

"Garth?. how did you get my number" I asked walking down stirs. Shane was playing video games i placed a kiss on his cheek

"whos that" he asked nibbling on my ear I giggled but not enough for garth to hear

"No one" i said shaking my head then Shane pined me on the couch

"Amelie"Garth said I could heard the rattle of chips on his end on the phone.

I pulled away from Shane's grasp in time to speak

"what" I said walking into the kitchen and a conversation I didn't want

" you asked how I got your number and I said Amelie" Garth said but, I couldn't really understand him because he was eating while talking

"oh" I said putting the last bagel into the toaster

" I have to go to Myrins first is that okay" I asked not wanting to delay him of anything

"are you sure"he asked. he was just like Michael, you could hear the car in his voice

"yes and how'd"I started "is it really that important"Garth asked and I could tell that he was tired

"No" I said defeated then Eve looked up from the skillet of eggs. As if, she wasn't already listening she just let it be known she was.

"is that your lover"Eve asked smirking "sshhh" I shhed her and she didn't like it so she snatched the phone away from me

"hello" Eve said

"hello, who is this" I could hear Garth on the other end completely confused

"this is Eve. you messing with a committed young lady she's taken" Eve said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"oh really. Our relationship is strictly business" Garth laughed and Eve blushed then she cover the phone his laughter still coming from the other end

"his laugh is so hot. Is he hot"Eve asked almost hopping out of her skin

"well, yeah" Claire blushed too "ooh Claire you upgraded from Shane huh"Eve said

"yeah , the phone" I sad reaching for the phone before Eve realized what she was doing

"Oh strictly business huh that what Angelina and brad said but, now they have little Maddox" Eve said picking up the grilling

"yes it is. What is you name"garth asked Eve

"Eve"eve said leaning on the door frame

"okay Eve give the phone back to Claire shes about to die with out it"Garth said and eves mouth hung right open

Eve tossed it to me and when she walked by she said "hot and rude such a combo" She said getting back to the eggs that were possibly burnt

"are you sure about Myrin"Garth asked and agina you could hear the care in his voice

"yes. I'm already what i was afraid of. what is to be worried about"I asked _well, he did make ada into a vamp but then...._

_"_okay but, remember our session" Garth said as if he was about to hang up but he didn't hang up. I niether did I.

"Garth" I said pciking up my pace a little in the swealtering heat.

"you've been through the first part of the building right?"I asked surely he been through it he works there

"The crazy house" he said more than asked

"yes"I sighed

"what about" Garth yawned and I knew what it was. He had'nt had any blood yet

"you need some don't you" I said walking faster and faster

"I'm on a diet"He said sounding sluggish

"I've only been a vampire for what- a few weeks and i know that's stupid."Claire said wipiing sweat off her forehead then rolling her eyes

"hey" he said in defense

"just saying" I said "Anyway I wanted to know if you seen the little girl" I said wanting to know more about the girl before a got to myrin's I was outside the ally that led to his _house?_

"yes" Garth said like he was already closing up the conversation

"who is she" I mean _what could a little girl like her have done_

"she's amelies."garth said in a rush

"are you serious" I said in a giddy shock

"yes. I can't tell you anymore ask Amelie"garth said

"please"I begged this couldn't be true. _Could it_

"look I got to go" Garth said he asid then there was dial tone

I closed the phone when I noticed that the door Myrin usual had bolted was open. I rushed to see if Myrin was okay everyhting was in freeze frames as I ran through the place but what I saw was trashed.  
glass was shattered everywhere but I didn't care Myrin was somewhere in here. The lab!. I wasted time in the main room instead of going into the lab. When I got there Myrin sat in a corner looking tired but, he was also sobbing

"Myrin" I said walking over and kneeling next to him

"Claire"Myrin said looking into the slits between his fingers "No, you can not see me like this" He said then he wiped his face with his sleeve

"Myrin is this about me, what you did" I asked knowing it was "yes" he simply answerd I frowned

"Amelie" Claire said with it all becoming clear, It all clicking

"yes. She scolded lke i was her child and then she said I was a fool and that no one else should be tortured with being one of us"Myrin said looking into my eyes and I saw pain

"I kind of like it" I said

"oh well, that's- I don't know" Myrin said picking himself up off this floor

"yeah" I said awkwardly

"I'm sorry" Myrin apologized AGAIN

"Myrin can we just get to work" I said not wanting to hear Myrin apologize again. I picked up the paper that trashed the room, and the glass on the floor where Myrin sat.

"Thank you Claire"Myrin said geeting the same book he had week ago and sat down in front of me.

_the logic of the human mastermind _the flamboyant cover read with stars on the corners and a big brain in the middle.

"what's this" I asked confused by the whole concept

"Magic" Myrin said pulling up a chair to the table and he stared in my face

"Magic isnt really" I said flipping through the book if anything I refused to think magic is real Then Myrin gaze darkened

"okay it's just science that hasn't been explored" I sunk into my chair

"It's been explored for centuries Claire"Myrin said

After hours of mixing potions and trying to read each others minds. _like we could really do that but, Myrin made it look like he was really doing it _

I decided to ask myrin about the little girl and if what Garth said was true

_Shes harmless _it echoed in my head and maybe she was

"Myrin does Amelie have a daughter" I ased as I put this green liquid call squilio in warter to see what would happen

"Amelie has a daughter" Myrin asked suprised "I don't know I asked you" I said raising my eyebrows

"Oh yes she told me of a little gil but she didn't into detail"Myrin said getting into the conversation like a school yard girl

"why" I asked leaning towards him

"she started crying."Myrin smiled _was he about to laugh at that_

_"_Crying" I said I only seen Amelie cry once and It wasn't pretty

"yes. right in the middle of the dance floor that's when oscar gave her his hancife" Myrin said alomost laughing

"oh is oscar another vampire" I asked mixing another potion

"No. Oscar and in Oscar Wilde the poet ." Myrin sid as if he was offened

"You knew oscar wilde" I asked remembering the class I had where they mention him

"yes and Amelie did too but when he had his after party he wrote her off his list saying she was weird" Myrin said

"you kne oscar wilde"I asked again not believeing him

"yes child to tell you the truth , think he was gay but you know. no one knows" Myrin shrugged

"yes. no one knows" I said looking at the time I noticed that it was time for me to get to Garth for our appointmet.

Walking down the hallway I was blinded all the white. I opened the gray door ready to see Garh but then the little popped into my head. Plus her door was opened

The little girl was playing with Bear like the first time I saw her. I came on sat down beside her and she continued to play with the bear as if she didn't see me

"Hello"the girl said and it startled me

"Hello my name is-" I started "claire" she finished

"How did you know my name" Claire asked bewilderd

"I can read minds especailly my moms'"the girl said cradleing the bear as if it were a baby

"whos your mom" I asked getting to the answer

"you work for her" She said _score _

"can you tell me you name" I asked "winieferd" She answered

"Oh people must call you winnie" Claire said trying to sound like women who already had babaies when they see toddlers

"no they call me freddie"she said

"how old are you" I asked she raised her hand and said "this many" she did the number 5

"why are you in here you didnt do anything" I asked

"Ive been in places like this forever they think I'm a thingy" Freddie said looking into my eyes and her eyes were just like amelies also her hair

"What is a thingy" I asked almost giggling at the silliness of her answer

" a vam-vam- vampieit"Freddie said

"vampire you mean" I said laughing she was so adorable

"yeah that" she said playing with my necklace. The one shane gave me i put ribbon around it so it woulndt burn but Freddies hand accidnetly touched it.

Freddie started wailing. _Wailing_

The white suits came rushing in. Garth called them that as he refered to them on his taking me home last night. Then Amelie, and I knew trouble was coming my way

"Don't touch her" Amelie rushed over to us where we were on the floor and picked Freddie up and sw the burn on her hand and became enraged

"Amelie I just wanted to talk to her" I said getting

"How did she get this, you hurt my baby"Amelie said and everyoone seemed to be in shock that she said my and baby in the same sentence

"I have this neckl-" I started to say then Amelie ripped it off my neck hurting me and herself in the process. She shrieked and almost dropped freddie who was doing those pit bubbles like babies and toddlers do.

"You are to never wear this again. Keep away from her you hear"Amelie said stalking out the room with a now sleeping Freddie on her shoulder

When I got out of the crowd that surrounded me I saw Garth leaning against the wall drinking what I knew was blood and bubbleing with laughter

"What are you laughing at" I asked storming past him

"I knew you were going to talk to her."He said following me his laughs echoing

"So, I wanted to she didnt do anything did. for all I know she doesnt even know what she is" I said taking what i knew was a wrong turn

"Amelie goes bi-polar with her she held a meeting with everybody 1 dont give her any candy 2 dont touch her bear 3 dont give her cold blood" Garth said in his amelie impersonation

I Laughed at him then with many wrong turns I sat down on the steps that were near by

"are we going to do the code talk thing" I asked

"no but at least were here and we get to talk" Garth said

"dont you think its weird" I asked him looking up at him from the first step he on the fourth

"what"he asked

"you were bitten when you were 16 in 1995 so doesnt that make you like thirty something now" I asked laughing

"no well yes, 31 but im forever 16 so i get to live it up" Garth said raising the roof

"ew your 31" I said laughing and Garth looked really mad

"ew your 16" he said making his voice really deep or was that the way it always was

"17" I said feeling dizzy all of a sudden "here" Garth said handing me his bottle

"Do you know how many germs are on here i mean someone blood and your spit" I asked looking at the bottle in disgust

"just drink befoe you pass out." He said nudgeing me

I took a sip well a gulp and handed it back it took a while for me to feel better but when i did Garth spoke again

"I know what it feels like my little diet when i finally gave up I felt anorexic or is it bulimic" Garth sai stratching his head

I laughed again I didn't know garth was funny well i did meet him only housr ago really

Then we heard angry footstep two actually then I looked up to see the plae read head that was smiling at me the other day now she was frowning

"Garth what did you promise me" She asked

"Juelz Im sorry I forgot about our date"Garth said wrapping his arms around her and I could see her melt like I do when im in shane embrace and I felt _Jealous?_

"its okay"Juelz said

"Claire why are you doing everything wron today first you hurt winieferd now you'r not at common grounds"Amelie said as she reached us

"okay" I said

A fresh brewed cup of coffee was placed in front of me. It was made by a carbon copy of eve excepet the girls hair was blond and she looked less imtimindating than eve.

"I'm Ebony" She said beaming _Ebony-Eve see almost alike gosh oliver _

"yeah" I said smiling then oliver came barreling from the back and push poor ebony out of the way

"I knew it who made you was it that crazy fool" Oliver said smirking

"If you mean Myrin , then yes"I said taking a table oliver follwed me

"I knew he wasn't gonna go for long."Oliver said

"What are you doing your making Amelie nervous" I said Garth is going to kill me

"oh, well I don't mean to"Oliver said sounding truly sorry

"you don't" I asked because oliver is never sorry

"why yes infact I want you to ask her something"' Oliver said as if we were sharing a secret and I did not want to share one with him

"okay"I said leaning in and looking into his eyes

oliver shifted his eyes a little

"I want to step out with me"Oliver said

"what does that mean" Claire asked squinting her eyes

"just do it" Oliver said standing up and walking away

"okay" In said as I was sitting alone 

I headed home and went to sleep. Only to start another adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

"Heavens no. He makes my skin crawl"Amelie said much calmer with me than she was yesterday

"Wait does step out mean"Claire asked knowing Amelie would give her the answer

"How can I put in terms of your generation, He wants to go out on a date with me"Amelie said giggling

"ew, are you going to" I asked

"No after what hes done for so many centuries I think not." Amelie said her face hardening

"But when claire described it, he seemed pretty sincere"Garth said as he was eating a apple

"Well I suposse- no I don't care about the old fool"Amelie said straigthening her jacket

"Amelie please do it"I begged even though I didn't like Oliver I didn't want him to get stood up

"okay but if this goes wrong-" Amelie didn't finsih she left the room

Garth started laughing_ again_

"Is that all you do huh" I said furious he never took anything seriously

"no it's just you set Amelie and Oliver up on a date"Garth said choking on his apple

"so" I said rolling my eyes

"THAT. means that if this goes wrong you have both of them hating you" Garth said

"oh thats no good"Claire said slumping down into the big arm chair

"you think" he asked

_With Amelie and oliver_

_Amelie (pov)_

it was cold and for gods sake could Oliver be anymore slower. Although it may have been awhile since he's courted a woman. _Properly  
_then this god awful limo comes up and then his old goofy face appears in the rolled down window

"you can't be serious" I said leaning down into the window all the fool did was smile

"a rose my love" Oliver said handing a rose to me

I Knew the night was a disater in the making

Claire walked into the crowded common grounds. She found herself going there alot ever since he and olivers little meeting. She saw ebony working the expresso in a hurry

"hey Claire "She said looking up fo only a second a splash of coffe and steam later she was done

"hey ebony" I said taking a seat

"Hey claire" Ebony said clanking all the way to the table. _I know you guys are like why are they talking like the known each other since forever but I did say Iv'e been coming for awhile didnt I_

"so whats going on. I know you heard about Olivers date huh" I said sipping my late

"yeah he was buzzing around here an hour ago with this horrible colonge"ebony said looking as if she were going to throw uo

"oh really Amelie wasn,t so happy" I said laughng

"yeah is she over you know who" ebony asked no one really said sams name anymore

"I don't know" I said and everything got quite between us. ebony started chewing her nails it was somehting she did when she was nervous

"Ohh we need nicknames"She said pratically bouncing up out her chair

"okay like what" Claire asked getting into the nickname thing

"oh I could call you Idianiana jones because your a girl" Ebony said and I knew i showed extreme distaste in the name "barbie!" she almost screamed

"yeah I can deal with that- ebbie" I said and we squealed together

"barbie and ebbie" ebony or should I say ebbie said clapping her hands

"such a good combo" I said giggleing

"did you get a good check in with crazy man" Ebony asked

"yes and his name is myrin" I scoled her

"okay, okay. I just -well, he is crazy. I mean ,he made you a, you know what" she said doing her best imatatioin of a vampire which made her sound and look like a cat

"well yes. enough about myrin how are you lately" I asked sighing getting tired of thinking about myrin it hurt to do so

"I got kicked out" Ebony said looking into her cup as if she would see somehting like in harry potter

"Of what" I asked like an idiot and she knew it too

"the chess club claire" She said annoyed

"wait, why would you get kicked out the chess club. you don-" I started to ramble

"Claire my house. I got kicked out my house"ebony threw her hands up and the shop was getting less and less crowed and it was soon closing time and time to get home but then  
I Notice that ebbie didnt have a home to go to

"hey why don't you come home with me" I asked

"really I dont want to imposeshe said bashfully

"no what do you want to do crash with the local hobo timmy under his cardboard house" I asked sarcasticall

"I heard it's pretty stable. I guess, he made it out of that tough carboard. you know the kind that you-"Ebony ramble

I rolled my eyes and got us out of the shop not wihtout turning off the lights and locking the door

"what I was saying was I guess he made it out of that tough cardboard the kind you can't rip" She finsihed and this kept us laughing util we got to the glass house entrance

Shane was in the kitchen cooking. eve and micheal were on the couch watching some old movie, that eve probally picked out.

Shane popped his head out of the kitchen door

"hey claire- whos that"shane asked and then eve popped up off the couch

"are we still watching the movie"he asked and eve walked off looking ebony up and down

" I like your watch" Eve said examinig ebony more closly as she got completely in her face her watch was the nightmare before christmas

"thanks"ebony said getting nervous under the eve mircroscope

"who are you"eve barked clearly not liking that i brought another friend home

"this is ebbie"I said ethusicasticlly and eve gasped

"you have nicknames"eve said looking hurt

"yeah claires barbie"ebony said smiling and eve shot her a cold glare which wiped the smile off

"calm down eve"michael said coming over and putting his arms around eve

"Yeah, you act like your her boyfriend and she cheated on you with your cousin"shane said from behind us and everyone glared at him "what im the one cooking" He said with his hands up as surrender

"I knew this was a bad idea"ebony said going to the door

"stop E " I said rushing to the door and I could hear eve gasp and say "another nickname" as If she were dyin

"you know what will happen if you go out there. its like your the steak you and youve beeen tossed into a lions cage" I said shutting the door

Ebony relaxed and turned around to face me

"your a really good friend" She said

"so will be eve she has to warm up to you" I said

we walked back and shane was setting the table with bowls and I noticed how he set out an extra one. _ebony_

eve clunked passed me and dragged her chair out with a SSScccrratch. then she plopped down. shane held in his laughter and michael walked by shane and said "ooh girl she jelous it's about to be a what"micahel Said in his best gay voice

"girl fight" shane replied and they held in thier laughs until they were about to bust thier guts so they went into the kitchen and let it out there

"so whats your real name ebbie"eve said as if she was choking and ebony blinked back tears at her harness

"ebony" she said strong her voice not wavering at all

"oh well mine name is eve and you so stealing my best friend" Eve said coldll thats when I hopped to my feet

"eve kitchen now" I said gettin up , going to the kitchen and slamming the door

"ebony is my friend and your my friend"I said gesturing the whole thing out.

Eve blew out her breath

"I can have more than one friend you knoe" I told her

"no you cant. you can have friends but, you can only have on best friend. best friend have nicknames." Eve said pouting

"we have nicknames"I said

"yeah your claire aslo know and claire bear" She said

"yeah, and you eve as known as-as-" I stuttered notcing I didn't have a nick name for her

"Eve see I dont have one"eve pouted once more

"I can call you goth girl" I said eve came up close to my face and squinted " that sounds like a insult"she said and went back over to the counter

It did. ouch.

"well I can have more than one friend" I said leaving the conversation eve walked out almost calm

"im sorry and if i hurt you feelings ebony im even sorryer"eve said looking down at her plate

"It's okay"ebony said almost giggleing

"whats so funny. is an apology funny"eve barked

"oh no- it's that shane told me a joke and it was funny" ebony said sobering up

"oh"eve said embarassed

"yeah"ebony said awkwardly

"okay so a blond walks in a bar naked-"shane started be he michael and ebony bursted into laughing fits before the finished

"okay I htink im going to head to sleep" claire said and ebony folowed her leaving shane miachel and eve down stairs to themselves

"so that was wow" ebony said making her self a pallet on the floor

"yeah eve is i dont know" I said shaking my head

"I can tell shes i dont know" ebony laughed

we spent some of the night talking til we got tired and went to sleep

I went to sleep thinking I can have more than one friend, yeah I can.

Eve  
Garth  
Ebony  
Michael

that was a pretty good list


	8. sorry note :

I thought that I would start doing point of view just a little. Anyway, the reason for this interruption of the story. Is that I think that I may be getting off balance, of what the story  
should be. I dont know, I need you guys to tell me if you think that. Also I need story ideas I will credit you for it I know it's early in the story for writers block  
but it is what it is

Just thinking that I was getting off balance. I will probably have something up Saturday or Sunday .sorry for the delays


	9. Chapter 9

Shane came padding in my room careful not to step over a sleeping ebony

Then he sat on my bed and kissed my head

"whats her deal"he asked holding me as the morning mist lingered over my window and blocked out the rising of the sun

"she has no place to go"I said almost pittying ebony

"have you noticed shes like eve but more happy and possibly slutty"shane said peering at ebony more closely

"ew" Claire slapped shane on his arm but he blocked it "speaking of eve, she thinks like im trying to replace her"I said rolling my eyes _as if_

"why are your arms so cold"shane asked and I looked at him alarmed

"what do you mean" I sad sitting away from him

"matter of fact your whole body is cold"shane said touching my thigh

"it's just thats its really cold in here"I said pulling the cover up to my chin almost

"Claire is there something you need to tell me" Shane asked concerned

"No"I said quickly _he can't find out _

ebony started to moan and then she sat up. shane and I snapped our heads towards her and she looked embarassed

"sorry am I inturupppting something"ebony asked wiping droool of her cheek

"no" I said and ebony got up and sat in between me and shane looking from him to me. and I could tell he was uncomfortable

"actually you were. sorry not to be rude"Shane said and ebony looked truly hurt

"oh well i'll just go brush my teeth and get dressed for work" Ebony said walking out the

"hey why don't you, eve and I have a a day in town just us"I said ebony stoped and turned around

"yeah that would be okay- oh eve"ebony hesitated

"eve will be cool" I said then she finally walked out

shane got up and closed the door and plopped back on my bed once he was there

"so talk"he said holding my hands like a fortune teller

"there is nothing to talk about" I said I knew he hate me and didn't want that _I mean michael._"Claire. michael has been acting weird around you ,ebony seems like she knows somehitng, and then eveytime you flee for max mintues " Shane said arms crossed

"I was afraid" I said in a small voice and shanes forehead crinkled in confusion

"what are you talking about"he asked and he immediately wrapped his arm around me

"the time you found out Michael" I could feel tears tryin to force their way because my throat began to close up

"Claire-" shane started

"I'm a vampire" I broke down in sobs and shane let go of me. I felt him as his breathing began to get quicker, and his fist were clenched against my hips

"I don't hate you" Shane said and I turned around to see him looking fustrated with his eyes closed

"what" I said clearly not expecting his reaction

"caire your my everything, yes u would like if you weren't a vamp"shaid said

"but" I urged him to continues by now i had a smile adorned on my face

"but, it isn't your fault"shane finished

"so thats all he said" ebony said linking her arm wih mine and I could see the disgust in eve face

"yeah that's all" I said as the sun was beating down on me and as ebony was dragging eve and I into a store we would most likely come to love

"ebbie" I stretched as she tugged me in

"ebbie"eve mocked under her breath

then ebon turned around looking slightly aggitated

"you know your not exactly descret"she said and walked in the store

there was reggae music and a weird aroma when we finally got in

"hella"a jamacian vampire with dreads greeted from behind the counter he looked like he could have met bob marley

"hello babri, you said you had some clothes for me" ebony said and babri led us through the store to the back

opening the door to an goth/alternative paradise

"oh golly holly are those lace gloves"eve said throwing herself at a wall of gloves some made of lace _of course . _fishnet ,wool and many other things

"oh golly holly"ebony mutterted under her breath

I started towards eve and the day was golden after that

Ebony and eve were having a relatively nice conversation and we all had linked arms when my phone rang

"hello" I spoke into the speaker

"It's like war world 3 in here" I heard michael saying and then I heard garths laughter

"what are you talking about" I asked and eve leaned towards me to listen

"oliver and amelie are at it" Michael said  
"yeah like to fighting roosters" garth said and it sounded just like somehting shane would say

"I got to go amelie has a knife"miachel hung up

"whats going on"ebony said eat her candy apple she looked like a demented kindergardner

" A fight" I said and ran to the resturant Amelie said oliver was taking her

"Miss you cant just barge in here" the receptionist barked as ebony and eve in thier goth armor flew in

"You old fool" Amelie said seething with a knife in her hand. Her arm was burnt but it was healing. the room was a disaster people were cowering under thier tables and thier was a small fire in the back of the room garth was trying to put out. finally he wasn't laughing

"Amelie lets settle this finally"Oliver said trying to come over. Did amelie start this

"no back away"amelie said thrasing the kinfe towards him

garth looked up from the fire which he put out with consetration he ran over dogeing the chair oliver threw to dodge the knife

"hey"garth said laughing

"garth this is eve. eve this is garth . garth this is ebony ebony this is garth" I said introducing them

"i dont htink this is a time to introduce people claire"Michael said holding back amelie

I ran over and grabbed oliver and we talked in the hallway

"oliver what is going on" I said feeling like a cop trying to get answeres out of a con

"everything was going fine until-well Ill tell you" Oliver said going into the story

_fine music played in the background_

sam she was thinking of ew said and i knamelie one" unfourtane"yes. an

"what are you doing" amelie said looking disgusted at olivers touch

"that ring must be old" I muttered

"excuse me did you just call me old"amelie asked offended

"no I said that RING must be old" I said looking in her face

"so you called me and my ring old"amele asked angered

"no I said the ring not you. you look like you haven't aged a century" I said quickly

"you better have. and I have been using that olay stufff you see in the mall. I say it works good" Amelie said putting a strand of hair behind her ear

"yeah, what a year huh" I said trying to ease her anger

sipped her wine uneasilyamelie

_"ha . how do you feel about bishop" I laughed_

then amelie flung her chair back and got a knife from the table and tried to cut me

"you fool"amelie said and then her eyes burned with anger

"stop" I said backing away

"but how did she get that brun on her arm" I said looking at a angry amelie sagging in her chair getting compliments from garth and michael.

"I threw holy water on her. she was trying to stab me" oliver said

"oh well shes mad at you" claire said pushing oliver towards amelie

"well no damage right"michael said coming over to me

"yeah but amelie may be self concius now" I giggled

"yeah lets go"michael said once we got out and Claire verifyed that amelie and oliver were alone together material we started around downtown

"so today was fun"ebony say lightly

"fun"eve said in a asking tone

"well-"ebony started but she was cutt by hooping and hollering of six guys in a jeep

"what the hell"garth said jumping back on the sidewalk

"oh thats sting"abony said

"are they a band or something" I asked becuae of the name sting

"no they go around terroizing people and some say they tourtured a vampire to death by pouring holy water all over them hence sting"Ebony said

"sting. that sounds cool"garth said and we all looked at him annoyed but really did it just to keep worry out of our minds

Oh hell this may just get messy


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to start from scratch on this story because i have noticed that it is choppy and I also have to go back and I have to look back on some of the characters personalities.  
I am sorry if I have confused the my readers and for the choppiness I planned for everything to have the domino effect. One after the other but it hasn't and all I gave you guys was the WTF effect.  
So I am going to rewrite the story and try not to be so choppy and I also had the little girl, ebony, and Garth tied in differently.

So once again I am saying that im going to rewrite the story and hopefully you guys like it


End file.
